Mix-ups
by Patricia Starara
Summary: Random fact;throwing an apple at a woman is considered a marriage proposal in Ancient Greece. So technically, Percy and Annabeth are already married. In which Annabeth gets jealous, and Percy is confused.


"Joey accepted the design and I was so happy."

Annabeth stopped talking and watched as Percy's eyes trailed to her left. She scrunched up her eyebrows,"Percy, are you listening?"

Percy's eyes snapped back to hers and he nodded his head, saying,"Yeah, about Joey Simons."

Annabeth narrowed her eyes suspiciously, and then glanced to her left before continuing,"And then there was this other client, Marcy. She was kind of pessimistic, in my opinion, and she said she didn't think that I would be able to make a design she liked. I took it personally, but later on i found out that she was just that kind of person. She wasn't very hopeful about things and I don't think that's-"

Annabeth stopped talking before she rolled her eyes and said,"Percy, you're doing it again. What are you looking at?"

Percy's eyes widened and he looked back at Annabeth, but she had already turned her head to her left, and drew in a breath after doing so. A beautiful lady with long, brunette hair working at the mall food court was handing a taco to a black haired man. The lady's smile was pretty and her skin was pretty and her hair was pretty;Annabeth tried to stop the scowl forming on her face. She plastered on a fake smile, and looked back at Percy and tried to it ignore the way his cheeks flushed.

"So, you know what I'm looking at?"Percy asked, fiddling with his fingers.

Annabeth's bit the inside of her cheek. Percy had the nerve to even bring it up. She bit her lip to keep from making her tone sound harsh as she said,"Yeah, I think so."

The twenty four year old man sheepishly stared at the table as he said,"I didn't want you to find out about it now. When I came to the mall about a few weeks ago, I was just like...oh my goodness, beautiful."She bit her lip again, harder this time, as her eyes burned. Was he breaking up with her? She didn't respond to Percy, she just looked over his shoulder, ignoring the way his green eyes were shining. Percy continued,"I'm sorry that I wasn't really listening. It's just so...distracting to me. So, what do you think?"

'What do I think? I think you're a jerk. What is wrong with you? Not only did you stare at another woman as I was talking to you, but you even had the nerve to talk about her as if my feelings didn't mean a thing to you. We're done, Percy!',that was what Annabeth thought, and that was what she wanted to say. But not wanting to make a scene in front of the people in the mall, she instead grabbed her wallet and got off her chair."I think I should leave."

Percy's eyebrows scrunched together and he got off his chair, strolling beside her as she started walking out of the food court,"What do you mean?"

Annabeth stopped walking and stared at him, hurt filling her gray eyes,"I mean goodbye, Percy."

And then she left, leaving Percy confused.

/

Annabeth scrolled through channels on the television in her family room. She stopped on Nickelodeon and laid down on her couch, smiling as Spongebob Squarepants came on. Spongebob Squarepants was Percy's favorite cartoon and the show grew on her. She picked up her phone as a message came in:'Annabeth. wat did u mean by goodbye. wat did I do wrong?'

She read the other five messages Percy had sent her in the past week in order from oldest to most recent:'hey, Annabeth, wanna go get coffee at starbucks?' 'I have a bad feeling that ure ignoring me. are u?' 'k, I'm sorry for whatever I did' 'Annabeth?wise girl?' 'I'm really sorry. this seaweed brain loves u.'

Annabeth bit her lip to keep from smiling as she read the fourth text. Deciding that Percy had had enough of the silent treatment from her, she texted Percy back:'I think u know what u did wrong.'

Percy replied about a minute later:'I do? Oh. Is it about what happened at the mall food court?'

Annabeth rolled her eyes although she knew Percy couldn't see her:'yes.'

'was it too soon? I just felt like you and I were ready and...is that why you're mad at me...u don't feel the same way?'

Annabeth suddenly got confused, and she decided to call Percy. After he picked up, she said,"What do you mean? Why do you think I'd feel the same way about the woman at the food court? And we were ready for what?"

"What are you talking about? What woman?"

Annabeth clenched her teeth before saying,"The woman at the food court. The one you were staring at as I told you about architecture."

"I wasn't staring at a...oh,"and after that sentence, Annabeth heard Percy burst in laughter. She set her lips in a thin line as she waited for him to calm down.

"This isn't funny."

"It is, though. Annabeth, what store was next to the food court?"

Annabeth racked her brain, trying to remember,"Um...Hollister?"

"And?"

"The ring store. Oh,"her eyes widened as she said,"wait, you were staring at rings?"

"Proposal rings. I was staring at proposal rings, and not the brunette woman. I don't even know her name."Percy then added a bit shyly,"I was planning on buying a ring so I could propose to you."

Annabeth's cheeks reddened as she realized her mistake, and then her cheeks got even more red when she realized that Percy was thinking of proposing to her."I'm sorry, Percy. It was a stupid assumption and I shouldn't have just left without explaining to you why."

Percy sighed,"It's fine. That's a relief, though, because I thought you didn't want to get married."

Annabeth blushed and said,"Sorry for ruining the surprise. So, what ring were you think of buying?"

Percy chuckled and Annabeth had a feeling that his eyes were shining,"I want to keep that a surprise."

Disclaimer:I don't own anything.

Note/thank you guys for reading and I hoped you enjoyed reading that. That was really fun to write. I found confused Percy easy to write and annoyed(jealous?) easy to write, too. Bye.


End file.
